Rainy Day Man
by Wicked Tenshi
Summary: They met under rainy circumstances, consoled in each other, found a place where they were truly understood. As time paced they longed for each other. Will fate be so kind as to reunite them in their time of need? Or leave them to wither in their misery?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do you think i actually own SM and GW? If you do, i'm sorry to say that you are terribly mistaken. I don't own them...

Author's Note:

Hi! Well I have a new story for yah. It came to me while listening to a song. Some of you might think its not original, but I don't care. I just gave it a shot! Anyways i'll be updating 'Reunited Love' soon since schools out. Okay on with the story! (Promise to tell me if I should continue! And review! )

Rainy Day Man

by Wicked Tenshi

It was raining outside and she didn't even care as she ran for the door and flung it open, running out into the rain. She couldn't think of any coherent thoughts, all she knew was that she should run, run far away as she could from him. 'How could he do this to me!' she screamed in her mind as she ran and ran and ran.

"Heero, where are you going!" yelled Quatre. Quatre knew that Duo had gone over board and pushed Heero over the edge but that didn't give Heero any reason to hurt him, but then again it might have. But Heero would always be Heero so he didn't bother to go after him.

Trowa was taking care of Duo who was on the floor with a bloody nose. He was helping him stand when he heard Quatre's yell after Heero. Naturally he would of been in Duo's defense but this time he thought that Duo deserved what he got. The braided pilot had taunted his comrade too much with his silly pranks. This one being that Duo had nearly cost Heero his arm when his prank had gone wrong.

Flashback

As Heero typed away on his laptop he couldn't help notice how Duo pranced around the mansion this morning. He also couldn't help think that the fool was too happy and that he might have something stupid planned for one of his friends. He watched out of the corner of his eyes, as Duo happily walked out the kitchen towards him humming a stupid tune and stopped right in front of him grinning from ear to ear like an ass and said "Oh Heero dear, breakfast is ready." Heero pretend to barely acknowledged him and watched as Duo huffed and stomped back into the kitchen. The change in his mood so quickly notified Heero that Duo was definitely up to something.

Heero closed his laptop and cautiously walked towards the kitchen for he was beyond hungry and was tempted to eat. As he entered the kitchen, he saw that Duo was grinning at him and was puzzled. He would soon find out that the ass was grinning because he would slip on the oil that Quatre had accidently spilled on the floor and did not know about, while Duo had seen it and said or did nothing about it. Unknown to him was the oil as he took that one more step and slipped immediately dropping his laptop to the floor.

Duo, who knew Heero saw the recognition in his eyes doubled over with laughter. But as for Heero while he slid across the floor, he slammed into Quatre, who was at the time holding a knife. The knife, which dropped out of Quatre's hand, fell and stuck itself into Heero's upper left arm. He let out a slight grunt of pain when the knife hit his arm. Quatre struggled to get off of Heero but it was Trowa who helped him to his feet.

Duo realizing his stupid actions ran over to Heero's side. Once Duo helped Heero to stand, Heero looked over to his laptop which he saw was shattered to pieces on he floor, a frown was soon playing on his handsome face. Heero in turn punched Duo square in the face with his good hand. Duo fell backwards onto his butt while his hand went for his nose. Heero pulled out the knife from his arm in one swift movement and threw it to the ground, which landed with a clank on the floor. Quatre winced at Heero's action and rushed out of the room to get the first aid kit. Upon Quatre's return with the kit, Heero was already walking towards the door when he heard Quatre yell for him.

End of flashback

Heero merely turned back to look at Quatre and grunted "Out." He walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Quatre blinked a couple of times but decided not to got after him. He then proceeded to go look over the injuries that Heero may have caused to Duo. When he got over to him, Trowa was already assisting Duo to his feet. He walked him over to the chair and Duo seated himself. Quatre then began to clean away the blood.

Heero

He didn't even realize it was raining until the rain drops actually started hitting him. He shrugged it off and started to walk, where he was going he didn't know. All he knew was that his feet were carrying him in an unknown direction.

Author's Note:

Okay, so how was it so far? Should I continue? Or should I stop? I need feedback! By for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**Author's Note**:

Well, here is chapter 2. And i'm really sorry if you were expecting Makoto to be the girl, she's not and i'm not ripping her off of her theme song! Tell me what you think and thanks for all the reviews!

**Cris**: Thanks!

**TsukinoGoddess**: I will continue:-)

**Blah blah**: Thanks. I'll try to improve Duo's character to your liking but i'm sorry to say that the girl isn't Makoto. However, if you can come up with a name similar to that of the title's right now and I like it, tell me what it is and i'll gladly change it.

**Not a Flame**: That was my original idea but since as you think its overused, i'll change it. (My new idea will give the story a little twist. hehe)

**MiLeggie: **Thanks!

**Raining Blood Red Moon: **I think you might get your wish!

Rainy Day Man

by Wicked Tenshi

She ran until her legs began to tire. She hadn't noticed that she had run into the local park. As her mind began to process all that had happened, she slowed her pace and headed to the Sakura tree. Even though it was raining, the tree still looked beautiful as ever, with the rain drops falling off of it's pink petals. She proceeded to sit under the tree. She drew her legs up to her chest and folded her arms around them. She looked out into the rain and sighed. Her tears were letting up, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt by his betrayal. She rested her head on her knees and began to look through her life and how Mamoru's betrayal was turning it into one big mess.

'How stupid of me. I should of noticed the signs. First he wouldn't touch me anymore when we were together, then he would stop seeing me, and then he didn't even call anymore!' Oh she was beyond furious now. 'If he wanted to break up he should of said so, not go behind my back and see other people!' she let out a slight sob then her tears began to come again. Oh, she felt so, so, she didn't have a word for it. If she had only knew, she would have dealt with it in another way. Then another thought hit her. She had been planning her life with him and now there would be none of that. She had planed to move to Tokyo to live with him, but now that it was going to be over, what was she going to do? She decided to let it all play out by itself and if it got her nowhere, she would always have her family and friends to help her out.

Even though she had come to these rational ideas, she still didn't want to believe it. They were supposed to be together forever like they were always were in the past. She let out another heavy sigh and rested her forehead on her knees, shutting her eyes.

Heero

His feet were beginning to tire, even for the Perfect Soldier. He had lost track of how long he had been walking and didn't even tried to remember. He had cooled off considerably and was thinking straight again. His thoughts absently replayed the events of that morning. He didn't feel any guilt towards what he did to Duo. 'Damned son of a bitch deserved it' he thought without any remorse.

He kept on walking for a bit more when a pang of pain got a grunt out of him. He looked over to his left arm and saw that the bleeding had not stopped. The blood was running down his arm in small crooked streaks. The rain not helping at all, caused the blood to run all over his sleeve making it look a lighter red but nevertheless distinguishable as blood.

He looked around at his surroundings. He was no where near the mansion. Was he lost? Not quite. Where he stood, there were houses of different shapes, sizes and color on both sides of the street. He saw the street marker, telling him he was somewhere in Juuban. Then a thought hit him, 'There's a park somewhere around here.' Heero started off in the direction that his memory told him to go. Once at the park he would sit somewhere out of the rain and get to work on his arm. Even though he was loosing blood, he did not want to stand in the rain and risk getting a cold. So, off he headed towards Juuban Park.

Mansion

"How is your nose, Duo?" asked a concerned Quatre. "Its fine" Duo replied with a wheezing sound coming from his nose, earning a chuckle from Wufei who had returned from his training after Heero had stormed out. "Shut up!" and the wheezing sound came again, once more receiving another laugh from a smug Wufei. Duo didn't take up defeat so easily and settled for a glare, which Wufei was gladly able to repel back at him. Duo just huffed and folded his arms.

"Where do you think Heero went?" asked a once silent Trowa. Quatre shrugged "I just hope he took care of his arm. Its been almost an hour now." "Don't worry Q-man, if we know Heero he'll be fine." Quatre gave him a look saying that he wasn't in the mood to hear anything that came out of Duo's mouth and he backed off. "Sorryyy" came Duo's pathetic apology, one that was not needed in such a case. They just glanced at him and commenced with their daily activities, Heero just a thought away.

Heero

He came to the entrance of the park, looked up and saw 'Juuban Park' marked on the top of the huge gate. He nodded to himself; his memory was as good as ever. He proceed to walk into the park, following the concrete path. Along the path, his gaze fell onto a gazebo. He picked up his pace and headed towards it. He was half way there, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree. He stopped to marvel at its amazing beauty. His eyes taking in its structure when he saw a person huddled under the tree. His brows kited together and his handsome face began to twist into a frown.

He felt something that he had never felt come over him; concern. Why he felt concerned for another human being, even he did not know. He felt compelled to approach this person. So, against the will of his feet, he made his way over to the small form under the tree. As he came closer and closer, he made out some of it features. Long, soaked golden hair, in an odd style draped over slender shoulders. Small hands and feet with the body of that resembling a girl. He stopped a few feet away from what he came to a conclusion was a young woman. Did he really want to confront and comfort this person? His whole being was against it but his conscience wouldn't leave him alone. So, he took those few final steps that would change his world forever...

Author's Note:

So, what do you guys think? Good so far? Bad? Average? Tell me!

Bye 4 now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**Author's Note:** Hi guys. Sorry this took so long to come out. I'll be honest with ya'll tho, I was too goddamned lazy to write anything! There i said it. But anyways, I really hope this chapter is to your liking. I don't LOVE the dialog but it'll have to do, unless I come up with some new idea for it, i'll change it. Oh! and thanks for all the reviews too. Okay let me stop blabbing!

Rainy Day Man

by Wicked Tenshi

Last Chapter

He stopped a few feet away from what he came to a conclusion was a young woman. Did he really want to confront and comfort this person? His whole being was against it but his conscience wouldn't leave him alone. So, he took those few final steps that would change his world forever...

End

Usagi heard footsteps. 'Footsteps?' she thought but then realize that someone was approaching her. She stopped her crying as best as she could to prepare for what this person might want. 'Why would someone be out here in the rain?' she asked herself, head still on her knees but then a voice somewhere deep in her mind remarked 'What are YOU doing in the rain?' 'Oh shut up!' she snapped 'I must truly be crazy. I'm talking to myself now!' she sighed and her eyes caught sight of booted feet coming towards her. It then stopped about a foot away from her.

Her eyes trailed up the stranger's body. She first saw black jeans, then a perfectly toned abdomen and chest. There was a white shirt perfectly molded to the upper body, outlining every ripple on the stomach. She blushed at such a fine body but when her eyes made their way to the person's face it grew deeper and she prayed that it didn't show. 'Oh God. Where is my mind today!.'

She saw a very handsome face, with perfectly chiseled cheek bones and thin lips set into it. Though the face was handsome, the eyes were even more beautiful. They were of an exquisite blue, 'Prussian blue' she thought. She had never seen a boy or should she say young man, with such eyes before. He had brown hair that was tousled and fell into those eyes that seemed to absorb everything. He looked cold, dangerous, and strangely enough, very appealing to the eye. She mentally kicked herself, 'I already have a boyfriend, or maybe not anymore. No, no, no! I have to stop thinking these thoughts!' (Talk about inner turmoil... lol)

While Usagi was taking in his appearance, he was doing the same for her. When she had first looked up he had thought, 'Beautiful, angel' he had then shook his head, 'Come on Yuy, this is not the time,' he sighed mentally and finished taking in the rest of her appearance. She had on blue short shorts with a light blue slightly flare top and black sneakers. Heart shaped face, the most amazing blue eyes that held every emotion and full kissable rosy lips, 'Christ, why am I here again?' he cursed at himself. The next thing he knew he was talking to her.

"Do you really think you should be out in the the rain like that? You could catch a cold or something."

"You're one to talk. Why do you even care? You're a stranger" came her sweet but bitter voice.

'Feisty' he thought smirking in the inside. The next thing he said only God knew where it came from, for it was not a Heero like thing to say. " A stranger, yeah but, I'm human too, aren't I? Its only natural to care isn't it?"

"Human? From the cold look on your face and your even icier eyes, you could of fooled me?" came her sarcastic remark.

Boy was this girl starting to piss him off. "Okay, fine. Do what ever you want. It's none of my business," he replied, voice going cold.

"You damn right it aint' any of you business! You..."

"Look," he bit out cutting her off, "all I'm trying to do is help but, I'm not gonna stand here and take any of your bullshit!" He then turned abruptly and began to leave.

Usagi was left in shock at his sudden out burst. In those few seconds while he was leaving, she realized her mistake and quickly got up, lightly touching him on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly and faced her once again. "What?" he bit out harsher than he had meant to. She flinched a little but decided that she deserved it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude" she started out sheepishly but the blood on his upper left arm caught her eye, "Oh my God! Your arm!" She took hold of his good arm and started to pull him towards the gazebo, his original destination. He let her pull him, starting to feel the effect of the blood loss. He half collapsed onto the bench that was present in the medium sized gazebo. Usagi gave him a disapproving look, but he just grunted and turned away. She then began to do what she was being trained for.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I had to end it there (hehe not really ) Anyways, there's more to come, a lot more! So, stay tuned. lol. And don't forget to give me feedback!


End file.
